Paradoxed Reality
|date = June 23, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = }} Paradoxed Reality is an AU in which a glitched reset causes ends events which end up creating an alternate reality to the original Undertale. The story features a team up of Frisk and Asriel as they try and find their way through the new world and if there is any chance to return back to the world they love, while the ever present threat of a corrupted W.D Gaster lurks from the void. The new timelines have a new 'FUN' value range from 102 to 200, creating new opportunities for the Void, and characters have been switched around due to the effects of the new timeline. : Backstory After having completed several neutral routes and already having finished a Pacifist Route, Frisk decides to retry a Pacifist run in hope for a chance to rescue Asriel from being Flowey. However, as they reset, the code glitches and the 'FUN' value is set to 101 and so gives the currently trapped W.D Gaster a chance to leak from the Void. As Frisk travels through the Underground, the void begins to loom secretly other the CORE as Gaster tries to return to the spot he was destroyed in. The presence of the Void however causes the CORE and Hotland's lava flow to become unsteady and so the hints of danger are on the horizon. Frisk reaches the end of a pacifist route and Asriel Dreemurr finally breaks the barrier, but at the same time the CORE has a flux of energy and the blast of power from the Barrier breaking and the power from the CORE collide and destroy everything in the path of the rebound of energy. Before they die however and before all the souls are released out of Asriel, both he and Frisk reset and both land at the beginning of the Ruins. Asriel retained a monster soul from before, one which creates the mystery of who's, and so is in his true form. Although at first sceptic, Frisk agrees to join Asriel as a team as they both find out that the world they have landed in is not the same. Another soul, now able to reach downward from the Void thanks to the new set of 'FUN' values, W.D Gaster sets his goal to reach the new timeline and conquer it for his own, using several individuals as his puppets. What could the few lost souls in a new world bode for the Underground?... Characters The characters have moved into new roles due to the effects of the new timelines. * Protagonist- Frisk and Asriel * Empty One- Void Flowey * Caretaker- Napstablook * Recluse- TBA * Judge- Mettaton * Ambitious- Undyne * Captain of the Guard- Toriel and Asgore * Royal Scientist- Gaster * Celebrity- Alphys * Monarch- Sans and Papyrus * Forgotten Scientist- Void Gaster * Fallen- No one Frisk Now with a fully fledged personality, Frisk is a hardcore pacifist who will stop at nothing to assure the monsters of the Underground have a happy ending. Having reset during the glitch and resetting just before their imminent death at the end of the second Pacifist Route, Frisk lands at the start of an alien alternate Underground with the reformed Asriel. After assuring that they can trust their new companion, Frisk teams up with Asriel to discover what has happened to the world they knew. Frisk still has their usual outfit, bandage and stick, but speaks and shows their personality instead of remaining silent. Asriel Having reset along with Frisk and having the knowledge of Flowey but a restored soul, Asriel proves to Frisk that he is reformed and that as they reset he still had the soul of a monster within him that he kept accidentally. The mystery of who's the soul was is carried out through Frisk and Asriel's adventure. Asriel's personality is kind, caring and fluffy, taking after his parents, but still drops a Flowey/Chara like remark here and their. His appearance is similar to Dreemurr Reborn's Asriel design, a suit which he got randomly after the reset, assumed to be caused by the glitched code. Gaster (Void/Corrupted) When the glitch allowed for an opening in the Void, W.D Gaster, twisted and corrupted by the Void's energy, started his plans to descend back to the world he knew. Beginning to arrive over the CORE with his various 'Void entities' with him, Gaster's actions caused the Void to flux in power and so de-stable the CORE. Escaping back into the Void before being destroyed, Gaster survived to the next timelines, with a chance at taking it over thanks to a new set of 'Void friendly' 'FUN' values. The current timelines' Gaster is tormented by Void Gaster to help him find a way to escape the Void and take over the Underground in his darkness. Chara One of the few individuals to survive into the new timeline, Chara manifested in the current timeline's self and so when she fell down and encountered Asriel, she strikes out in anger and confusion, she then walks forward only to be murdered by Toriel in revenge for her son's death. Chara's soul was collected and she does not take the role of narrator. Her action of killing the young Asriel is the main catalyst for the changes in the new timeline. Ghost Sans While Sans' body was destroyed in the previous timeline, his timeline aware conscious survived and manifests as a ghostly form of himself. He appears from time to time around the new Underground and helps Frisk and Asriel in various ways, rather giving hints or motivating them with his puns. Mettaton A local celebrity in Snowdin, Mettaton was given a robotic body on request of Gaster. Undyne Having lacked the position of Captain of the Royal Guard as the Dreemurr's had already taken it, Undyne took second best as the Head of the Snowdin Patrol. The Snowdin Patrol Instead of the Canine Unit, the Royal Guard's main division in Snowdin is the Snowdin Patrol, made up of locals or new locals, while the canine guards are located across the Underground instead in hope of their skills being spread to outer reaches. The members are as follows: Snowdin Gatekeeper At the second gate of Snowdin, the Snowdin Gatekeeper sits in her stand. Toriel and Asgore When Chara killed Asriel, it was not long after that Toriel took out revenge on the human. Seeing this ruthless action, Toriel no longer believed that humans were able to be reasoned with. Due to this, Toriel agreed to Asgore's laws about human killing. The Royal Couple took a large blow from the shocking incident and after the creating of New Home the couple abdicated the throne and elected the Skeleton Families to take other as rulers of the Underground. This was decided as Toriel and Asgore could no longer take a passive role in guarding the Underground and collecting human souls. Asgore's last request was to be Captain of the Royal Guard with Toriel also, and so set out to patrol the Underground for fallen humans. The only person who still treated them as royals was Gerson, who still served them under the guard. Toriel has a more active approach to hunting humans than Asgore, and goes out on longer patrols. Her relentless want for vengeance or understanding of her son's death left Toriel as cold towards humans and so she shows this through her fighting. On encountering Frisk and Asriel, Toriel's emotions are contradicted between attacking a human or accidentally hurting her alternate son. Toriel retains her love of baking and is still motherly to the monsters of the Underground, however she wears a suit of armor and carries her own trident. Asgore is similar to Toriel's want to capture humans, but prefers to work on protecting and helping his former people instead of going overtime on patrols. His love of tea and flowers stay the same, and his love of plants was the deciding factor for himself and Toriel to live in Waterfall. When he meets Frisk and Asriel, he is also conflicted on what to do, but when it comes to the end fight, he is less determined to attack and backs down, while Toriel does not. Gerson When the Dreemurrs resigned from the monarchy, Gerson Boom stood fast to them and pledged to still serve them as the King and Queen no matter if they refused or not. Serving under them in the Guard and as an advisor, Gerson helped train Toriel to fight and continued his position in the Guard until very recently. When Frisk and Asriel meet him at his shop, he does not fight them but threatens to if they hurt Toriel or Asgore. Sans and Papyrus With the Skeleton Family given the role of monarchy, the line soon passed to the two brothers, Sans and Papyrus. Initially to be given to Gaster, the Royal Scientist refused as it would take him away from his work, and so the mantle was given to the two youngest skeletons. Ruling over the Underground equally, Sans and Papyrus use their close brotherly bond to decide on what actions to take in the Kingdom. Sans does not remember the previous timelines (see above Ghost Sans) and lacks the knowledge of other timelines. Therefore, King Sans is not depressed or lazy but still loves puns, ketchup and rock pets. While he knows how to annoy his brother Papyrus, the two have a close bond and decide everything together. Sans spread laws about pun necessity and ketchup production through the Underground, and is known as the 'Comic King'. Papyrus has officially increased the puzzle creation in the Underground and is known as an incredibly kind and creative King. His love of cooking has increased schooling in pasta making. While not always agreeing with the law that humans should be killed, Papyrus lets it be as he too wants to spread his royal influence on the surface to make the humans as happy as his people. Trivia * Despite the title of the AU not being grammatically correct, the word 'Paradoxed' is kept as it sounds best for the title. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright